


I Crave Her

by Shelics



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelics/pseuds/Shelics
Summary: I do not own this characters!!





	I Crave Her

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this characters!!

It’s always the same. I’m always together, my life is under my control. I mean I’m a Possible and “Anything is Possible for a Possible”. Despite that I always lose control of my thoughts when I’m in the shower.

Once I’m the shower I rub my body with my own hands imagining it’s her. Those slender legs, those hard abs, amazing breast, beautiful black hair, those tone arms, and her face…. God! She’s gorgeous. I carve her, more then a should. Kim Possible is in love, in love with the most wanted thief in the world, Shego.

“Shego” I whispered to myself. The odds of her returning the affection is highly doubtful. I turn off the shower and wrap myself around my towel. I walk across to my room and throw myself in my bed. 

I close my eyes imagining her again, our body’s clashing as we fight for dominates. How I love sparing with her, she’s the only one who can hold her own against me. Right on time, my core is throbbing. I’ve masturbated countless time it never satisfies me, I don’t even try anymore. The only thing that makes me feel a little relived is when my body is exhausted.

2 am on the dot, I’ll go to the gym and put my body through an intense workout. It’s the only way I can feel less frustrated. 

Walking up to the gym, no matter the time I always get stares, from males and females alike. At first, it was flattering but now it’s pointless. Everyone in the whole world can find me attractive and it still wouldn’t phase me. The one who owns my heart is-

Speak of the devil. There goes my stress relief, it would be better if I left but… My feet wouldn’t move. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, a green sports bra and black yoga pants. I couldn’t stop staring.

“FUCK!” Shego screamed, as she threw the weights off her chest. Snapping me back into reality, our eyes met and as if on cue she grins at me. 

“Well, well, well Kimmie those clothes your wearing are leaving me little to imagine” she spoke with such confidence, as she walked towards me.

“I could say the same about you”

“Nice to know you got a good look” she purred “Now, why don’t you feel my body instead of just looking?”.

I swallowed “You want to spare? I don’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone with another loss”

“Oh trust me, Princess I definitely won’t lose” she said as she licked her lips “Besides all this useless lifting has just frustrated me more, Follow me”

As usual, she always teases me. That’s the most confusing part, she toys with me when she says those nicknames, giving me false hope. 

As we walk to an open area, my eyes fall on her perfectly shaped ass, how I would love to feel it. Crap! I can’t think about this right now. She walks across the pad and I put my bag down, getting in my stance. She drops into hers and time slows down, the clock ticking was the only sound heard.

She sprints towards me, throwing punches left and right. Blocking each one, without much effort. I tackle her to the ground. Wasn’t long before she locked me between her legs and pulls me in closer. She was breathing on my neck and sending chills down my spine. 

“Hm Kimmie you smell good” she whispers in my ear “but I bet you taste even better”

I blush, crap she’s throwing me off my game. When I attempted to punch her face she twists my arms and rolls me into the ground. Straddling me she leans down, putting weight on my wrist, she gives me a light kiss on my ear.

“Come on Princess I’m waiting” Shego words dripping with pure seduction.

Fuck, she’s pissing me off, “be careful what you wish for, Shego.”

I bring my legs and hook them under her arms and flipping her off. Jumping back on my feet, she quickly recovers and runs to kick me. I grab hold of her leg and throw her right into the wall. I pin her to the wall with my body.

Both breathing heavily, I stared into her eyes. “Now what Kimmie” Shego asked. I couldn’t move, I didn’t want to risk losing her body heat. Every thought in my body is begging me to kiss her, but the risk of rejection is holding me back.

“If you don’t hurry up and kiss me, I’ll ma-“ I crashed our lips together. I licked her lips and she gave me access. Rolling our tongues, fighting for dominance in our mouths. 

Desperate for air, we stopped. She had a little green blush across her face, making my heart beat even faster then it was before. I gently cupped her face and kissed her softly. I can’t go on with this, I want her more now then ever but…

I turned my head to the side and saw multiple people watching in through the windows and door. I could care less what they think but the thought of everyone seeing Shego. I slow backed away, missing the body heat instantly.

“And where the hell do you think your going?” Shego wrapped her arms my hip “you better finish what you started, Princess” She began kissing my neck making my knees shake.

“But what about everyone watc-“ Shego kissed my lips softly. 

“I’d say lets give them something to watch”

“But I-“  
“What now?! I said I don’t care if they watch!!”

“I just don’t want them seeing this side of you!” I yelled, my whole face turned red.

“God Dammit, your so fucking cute!! How far do you live!!” 

 

She smashed me against the door of my house, making out so intensely I could barely open my door. Once the door was open, we started ripping off each other clothes leaving a trail of clothes as we stumbled to my bedroom.

I pushed her on the bed, taking in the beautiful sight before me. The Shego blushing, naked under me on my bed. She pulled me down and sucking on my nipple. I run my hand through her hair, my eyes rolling back. She snakes her hand to my other lips.

“Fuck Princess, is that for me?”

I grabbed her fingers and started licking them clean “Every. Last. Drop.”

“I’ll make sure to savor all of it” she slid under me. She positioned me right on top of her face, hooking her arms around my thighs. All I could do was hold on to the the headboard and moan.

This is so hot, I never imagined that I’d be riding Shego’s face. Oh! Good God her tongue! She wasn’t kidding when she said she’ll savor all of it. 

Shego was so amazing with her tongue. 

“Shego! Fuck oh my God, don’t stop” my hips start grinding against her face, I was so close to cumming. Dammit I can’t just cum without giving Shego some attention. I turned my body around. It was very difficult considering Shego didn’t want me to move. I leaned down and start licking her clit. I heard her moan from under me, she started eating me out faster. 

I twitched, I’m going down without a fight. I sucked on her clit and shoved two fingers inside of her. She immediately tighten around me but she didn’t slow down. She grabbed my both my breasts between us and began pinching and twisting my nipples.

I release her clit I couldn’t focus she’s driving me insane. “Fuck! Shego I’m cumming!” I screamed. She licked up all my cum and gently pushed me on the bed.

She laid next to me, and kissed me. I could taste all of my juices in her mouth. As we kissed, I pulled her closer to me. 

“I was definitely right you do taste amazing”

“I was just about to say the same thing about you” I grinned and pushed her on all four and got behind her.

I rammed two fingers inside her, while pulling her hair back, making her arch her back.

“Yes! Yes! Kimmie fuck me harder!!”

“Seems like you like it rough” I licked my lips. I flipped her on her back and bent down and sucked her nipples. While still finger her, bit down on her nipple and she tightened even more.

“Fuck! Yes just like that fuck! Baby, make me cum!”

I picked up the pace, I wanted her to cum on my fingers. I let go of her nipple with a pop and moved down to her pussy. I put one of her legs on my shoulder and took my clit in my mouth again.

She sat up that same instance, she put both her hands on my head and was rocking her hips into my mouth and fingers. The view from between her legs was breathtaking, the way she moan and screamed my name was absolutely heart stirring. She was close, I lightly bit down on her clit. 

She exploded, I pull out my fingers, pushed her upper body down and started eating her out.

“Kimm- hold on! I’m still sensitive, crap!” She screamed. I felt her squeeze down on my tongue and I swallowed another flash of flood.

Her body went limp, I cleaned up the rest of her juices and climbed on top of her.

“Shego, are you ok?” I asked as I give her little kisses on her chest. 

“I’ll show you how I am when I get my feeling back in my legs”

“I look forward to it”

Suddenly I was laying on my back Shego on top of me, with the the most sadistic smile. She ran her finger up from my chest to my lips, rubbing my lips gently she leaned down and whispered into my lips-

“I love you, Princess”


End file.
